Electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) and radio frequency interference (“RFI”) are two of the various types of unwanted disturbances that may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise affect or limit the effective performance of electronic circuitry due to electromagnetic conduction or electromagnetic radiation from an external source. A traditional way to reduce such interference for electronic circuitry is to place electrically conducting metal around the circuitry. For example, several electronic circuit components are sometimes placed under a metal cover or inside a metal container or can. A layer of electrical insulation is sometimes included between the circuit components and the metal shielding to ensure that the shielding does not cause any short circuits in the electronic circuitry by making electrical contact with that circuitry.
This metal shielding is typically fabricated in advance with a predetermined size and shape that is retained after the shielding has been combined with the electronic circuitry to be shielded. Therefore, the shielding is generally made significantly larger than the theoretical minimum size the shielding could have had, because of manufacturing tolerances for (1) the electronic circuitry, (2) the shielding, and (3) any insulation used between the circuitry and the shielding.